


Family Found

by Kiiyu



Series: Prompts Abound [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Tried to make this as fluffy as I could, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyu/pseuds/Kiiyu
Summary: Prompt- The paladins’ family members meet and get to know each other while hanging around the hospital waiting for them to wake up





	Family Found

After the final battle for earth the paladins had been admitted to the garrison hospital. All of them sporting concussions and various other injuries and thankfully all expected to make full recoveries.

It was a long 33 hours before the first paladin woke up and in that time the families of team voltron had the chance to get to know each other very well. Only two hours after meeting and both of Lance’s and Hunk’s moms were allready trading recipes and laughs. Recipe’s had soon devolved into funny anecdotes of their sons.

“And then of course Lance decided to add EVEN MORE salt!” Rose Mcclain laughed, nursing a cup of coffee. “And he says to me ‘this is a revenge cake mom! Of course it needs to be salty!’ So I HAD to ground him for trying to feed Veronica a salt cake, but oh lord his father and I were laughing for weeks after that!"

Naris Garret was laughing right along with Rose “Oh Hunk never tried baking a revenge cake but I did come home one day to find he had made a robot that bakes cookies. The look on his face when it dumped the batter all over itself and caught on fire! I never could find a way to get the scorch marks off the counter.” She gave a soft smile and shook her head. “I had to put my foot down when the second robot set the drapes on fire!”

“I can’t tell you how many yimes I’ve come home to a destroyed kitchen covered in robotics since Matt and Katie were born. I think they tried to make a functioning one out of chocolate once….” Colleen Holt said fondly. 

Another roar of laughter was shared between the mothers.

They happily released Rose to go see her sone when he was the first to wake. So the two of them watched in longing as the whole of the Mcclain family filed into the hospital room at the end of the hall. While Naris and Colleen got along well it was their respective husbands that truly hit it off. Iosefa and Sam bonded of their love of robotics.

Iosefa had to practically dragged away from Sam when Hunk woke up. Hunk was mildly confused when his dad demanded he marry Pidge so he could be related to “Samuel-freaking-Holt”.

When Pidge woke up there was copious amounts of tears and laughs and her own dad demanding a Holt-Garret wedding. She was a little concerned by that.

“Yeah I think that’ll put a crimp in Hunk’s rock courting plans.”

Which brought a whole new slew of questuons and laughs. 

But most importantly their families were back together.

And things could only get better from here.


End file.
